Guerras Doradas Shaula's Gaiden: No es fácil ser padres
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Ha terminado la Guerra Santa contra Hades, ahora viene su verdadera Guerra... el aprender a cuidar una bebé, y ser padres no es tarea sencilla... Milo está seguro que Shaula llora a propósito para que su madre le tomé más atención. -Pequeña canalla-DEDICADO A FriendlyMushroom.


**Hola muy buenas noches a todos los lectores del fandom de Saint Seiya!**

**Estoy de vuelta! Con éste maravilloso One-shot que vengo pensando desde mi trabajo, después de terminar POR FIN de leer Guerras Doradas de FriendlyMushroom, pedí su autorización para usar su personaje original: Shaula, hija de Milo y Saori. Y bueno espero que a las fans de Milori lean éste fic.**

**DEDICADO A FriendlyMushroom, éste va para ti querido amigo.**

**Desclaimer**_**:**__ Los personajes y escenarios de Saint Seiya pertenecen únicamente a Masami Kurumada, Shaula pertenece a FriendlyMushroom._

* * *

**Guerras Doradas: Shaula's Gaiden. No es fácil ser padres.**

•

•

•

Todo por fin había terminado, habían destruido a Hades, habían perdido amigos, aliados, pero estaban seguros que en Hades, Cronos haría un buen trabajo, pues ahora él gobernaba el Inframundo. Estaban más que satisfechos de haber podido salvar a la humanidad de una perdición inminente, Milo estaba feliz pues había recuperado a su esposa, su amada Saori.

Aquella chiquilla de la cual, él terminó enamorándose… ahora madre de su preciosa hija Shaula.

Tras la derrota de Hades, regresaron a tierra firme, dónde obviamente pudieron apreciar los estragos de la Guerra. Suspiraron… muchas vidas humanas se habían perdido… pero al menos descansarían en paz. Junto a los demás caballeros dorados, bronce y plata decidieron regresar a Atenas, su hogar.

**Atenas, El Santuario de Athena. 15 de Agosto de 05 de N. G.**

El Santuario eran más ruinas y escombros, no brillaba como en sus años dorados, muchos templos habían sido derrumbados. Otros cuántos no tardaban en desaparecer, había más muertos que vivos… todo esto entristecía a Saori. Quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, tenía que ser fuerte, habían sido victoriosos al derrotar al Dios del Inframundo. Se sintió débil, sentía su alrededor darle vueltas pero no llegó a tocar el piso pues su amado escorpión la había detenido.

Ya varios días habían pasado desde su regreso al Santuario, el nombramiento del nuevo Patriarca y la paz reinaba.

—Esto es poco a poco—dijo Milo, el escorpión no traía su armadura, simplemente vestía en una camisola verde césped, pantalones grises y unas botas. Se le veía a él todavía cansado por todo lo que había tenido que soportar.

—Lo sé—dijo Saori, mirando desde el balcón del templo de Escorpio—Pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo evitar sentir tristeza… muchos han perecido por culpa mía.

—No digas eso—el joven, se posó tras la chica, abrazándola por la cintura—Un tiempo de paz está por llegar, tienes que ser fuerte por nuestra pequeña Shaula, y por ti.

Saori miró al caballero y comprendió sus palabras, era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a sonreír. Se viró cuarenta y cinco grados, para poder mirar cara a cara a su esposo, y tiernamente le plantó un beso, qué Milo aceptó gustoso, se aferró más al delicado cuerpo de la joven diosa. Sintiendo los suaves labios de Saori, profundizó el beso mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la espalda de la chica, pudiendo sentir el tatuaje que ella portaba orgullosamente.

Se separaron para tomar aire… se ruborizaron un poco, pero era lo que necesitaban. Realmente necesitaban un momento de paz, dónde pudieran convivir cómo lo que eran, marido y mujer.

Sin embargo; se dieron cuenta que ser padres no era una tarea fácil. Al escuchar el llanto de Shaula fueron inmediatamente a su encuentro.

Tal vez Milo fuera el Dios de la Guerra, asesino de dioses, corrompedor de la diosa Athena, fiero guerrero… pero el escorpión no tenía idea absoluta de lo que era ser padre. Su pequeña hija le ponía de nervios al no saber el motivo por el cuál la pequeña infante lloraba… Saori se mostraba un poco más tranquila, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que era ser madre…

Algo que ambos detestaban era…. Cambiarle los pañales a Shaula.

Tenían que pedir siempre ayuda para cambiar un insignificante pañal, Milo no se atrevía si quiera a tocar a Shaula cuándo se trataba de cambiarla…

•

•

•

—Los dos son un par de cabezas huecas—anunció Mu, el Patriarca del Santuario—No es posible que a estas alturas no puedan terminar de entender cómo cambiar un pañal—el muviano apretaba el pañal a la cinturita de Shaula, que reía y sonreía a su tío Mu. Tras un par de momentos el pañal limpio quedaba perfectamente.

—Amo a mi hija Mu, lo único que no amo de ella, es el fétido aroma que sale cuándo hay que cambiarla—se quejó Milo.

—¡Milo!—exclamó Saori.

—No me digas que tú tampoco lo piensas Saori, si no es Jabu quién cambia a Shaula es el estúpido gato o Mu.

Y solamente Mu, negó con la cabeza… no había más que hacer. Tanto Saori como Milo aún eran muy inexpertos en el tema de la paternidad.

La pequeña de cabellos azules ahora contaba ya con cuatro meses… cuatro meses habían pasado desde la derrota de Hades.

El pueblo de Atenas volvía a erguirse poco a poco, los templos zodiacales casi todos estaban terminados. Los nuevos caballeros estaban entrenando arduamente para la próxima selección.

Shaina de Ofiuco cuidaba la reconstrucción del templo de Sagitario, al igual que Seiya. El santo femenino de Piscis admiraba qué su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos. Por fin podía lanzar Rosas Demoniacas y Rosas Piraña sin salir totalmente afectada.

—Se sentirá orgullosa de mi maestro—recordando al anterior santo, consejero de Saori.

De la misma manera, Hyoga entrenaba fuertemente en Acuario, se sentía tranquilo y satisfecho de llegar a un nivel de pelea fenomenal. Recordaba las palabras de su maestro Camus y lo atesoraba… el templo de Acuario estaba totalmente reconstruido, se miraba cómo cuando él era un niño y Camus le entrenaba.

Lo mismo pasaba en Libra, Capricornio, Virgo, Tauro, los templos habían sido totalmente reconstruidos y en honor a los santos caídos había una ofrenda dentro de los mismos. Poco a poco el Santuario de Athena estaba siendo reconstruido, albergando nuevas esperanzas en los atenienses. Las tres barreras de Grecia, estaban más que terminadas, los habitantes que aún conservaban el estilo de vida del antiguo mundo albergaban esperanzas en el santuario y su diosa.

•

•

•

**Atenas, El Santuario de Athena. 01 de Agosto de 06 de N. G.**

Un año había pasado. Y Shaula ya no era una bebé tan pequeña cómo cuando Milo la miró por primera vez. Y ahí se encontraban… todos reunidos por motivos de la bebé. Hace un año, la pequeña criatura había nacido en medio de una guerra, en medio de la desdicha de sus padres… todo era tan oscuro en esos días…

Shaula celebraba su primer año de vida, en una celebración dentro del Templo de Athena. Se encontraban reunidos todos los santos. Marin de Piscis, Aioria de Leo, Seiya de Sagitario, Hyoga de Acuario, Kanon de Géminis, Ohko de Tauro, etc. Se encontraban en una pequeña reunión, mientras los respectivos padres mimaban a la pequeña niña. Shaula sin duda alguna tenía el carisma que poseía Milo y la belleza de Saori; tan pequeña y hermosa, la bebé vestía ropajes griegos, un vestido blanco parecido a la seda muy similar al de Saori, solo qué, el vestido traía manga larga. La cabeza de Shaula era adornada con una corona de guirnaldas al estilo de los griegos de la mitología. Y sin duda alguna, sus risas y sonrisas eran lo que a todos enamoraban.

Una fiesta infantil, rodeada de más adultos que de niños. Niños también había, los pocos que vivían entre las paredes del santuario, quienes se encontraban comiendo pastel, bebiendo gaseosas y jugando.

—Estoy segura mi diosa, qué Afrodita estaría muy contento de mirar a Shaula tan bella—anunció Marin de Piscis—A él le hubiera encantado escoger el vestido de su bebé. El maestro era bueno en esas cosas…

—Gracias Marin—Saori cargaba a Shaula, que a tan corta edad ya aplaudía a los halagos. Se miraba emocionada la pequeña de cabellos azules, viendo globos y serpentinas a su alrededor—De verdad, me encantaría que Afrodita estuviera aquí con nosotros… a él le hubiera encantado—dijo la joven diosa con un poco de nostalgia, recordando a su fiel caballero pero sobre todo su fiel consejero.

A lo lejos, Milo y Aioria conversaban, sin apartar la mirada de Saori y Shaula.

—Mira que hermosa es tu hija Milo—dijo Aioria quién se acercaba a su hermano—Te prometo qué la entrenaré para que sea la mejor guerrera de Leo.

—Siempre y cuando no la conviertas en un gato tonto como tú—insultó el escorpión.

—¿Qué dijiste pequeña sabandija venenosa?—gruñó Aioria.

—Lo que escuchaste, gato tonto—exclamó Milo, ambos comenzaron una pelea en medio del salón, llamando la atención de todos, aunque a decir verdad ya sabían que esos dos por cualquier cosa peleaban.

—¿Quieres probar mis puños insecto ponzoñoso?

—Inténtalo minino.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Es que ustedes no pueden estar en paz por un rato?—regañó Mu, quién llegaba al encuentro de esos dos…

Ambos jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos enfurruñados y se fueron con sus respectivas esposas, que solamente reían por las ocurrencias de ellos. Milo suspiró molesto, pues Aioria tenía una enorme boca y no sabía cuándo parar… pero la risa de su hija le devolvía la sonrisa.

Miró a Saori y se acercó a ella, dulcemente la tomó por el mentón y la besó frente a todos los invitados.

—Deberían conseguir una habitación—dijo Seiya—Si van a hacerle a Shaula un hermanito… sería mejor qué… lo hicieran en privado.

Estallaron en carcajadas los demás invitados, pero para Milo y Saori no era divertido. El escorpión se acercó amenazadoramente hacía Pegaso, el chico morocho reía por la broma pero el escorpión no… fue detenido por Aioria, sólo para que estos dos terminaran peleando… y Mu de árbitro nuevamente.

Tras la celebración, la pareja estaba exhausta, se recostaron sobre la cama que ambos compartían listos para dormir. Pues… nuevamente en sus mentes se repetían: El ser padres no era tarea sencilla.

Intentar bañar a Shaula después de la fiesta había sido un lío, sobre todo si la bebé no quería ese baño. El santo de Escorpio se había encontrado dentro de la bañera, con un patito de hule y su pequeña hija riendo por ver a su padre todo mojado, Saori patidifusa por el simple hecho de que Milo no pudiera bañar a Shaula… el vestirla para Saori fue difícil, pues Shaula no cooperaba, se movía en extremo para que no le pusieran el pañal; el talco que usaban terminó en su cara… entre otros imprevistos más.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de cenar y dormir, si bien era cierto qué tenían su servidumbre en el templo. Pero la cena de Shaula era importante, tras intentar Milo de llevar el avioncito a la boca de su hija, terminó con papilla en el cabello… sí que era difícil.

Mil veces prefería enfrentarse contra los furiosos dioses del Olimpo. Pero cuidar de su hija sí que era tarea complicada… la amaba, pero a veces odiaba el no poder lidiar con tareas tan sencillas.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo tocó el colchón y sintió a su lado a Saori, le abrazó, él quería tener una noche de pasión con su hermosa diosa. Tras haber acostado a Shaula a dormir, era hora de que el escorpión dorado mostrara su lado más salvaje. Comenzando con suaves besos en la nuca de la joven diosa, podía escuchar los suspiros que la chica emitía. Eso a él le encantaba… con sus manos jugaba en la espalda de Saori. Sus ojos viajaban por la espalda de la chica, viendo su tatuaje en todo su esplendor.

—Oh… Milo—suspiró la joven de cabellos lilas, provocando en el escorpión una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba de la madrugada, entre besos y caricias. Casi a punto de ser uno mismo, escucharon un llanto…

—Shaula—exclamó Saori, tomando su pijama, se vistió y fue en busca de su pequeña.

Si… definitivamente, ser padre no era sencillo.

•

•

•

Milo estaba seguro que conforme los días pasaban Shaula crecía, pero cuándo él se proponía a tener un lindo momento con Saori. Su malvada hija lo arruinaba de cierta forma… estaba totalmente seguro que Shaula lloraba a propósito para obtener toda la atención de su madre.

—Pequeña canalla—gruñó el escorpio, mientras una vez más… eran interrumpidos.

Luego Saori regresaba con Shaula en brazo, y la pequeña peliazul tenía en su carita una sonrisa plasmada mientras sus ojos, padre e hija, se miraban mutuamente.

Oh… sí… mil veces se lo repetiría ser padre no era cosa sencilla.

Sonrío para sí, y fue a abrazar a las mujeres que él amaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño Gaiden, la verdad, no espero que sea una historia tan llena de acción, suspenso y drama. Cómo lo es Guerras Doradas de FriendlyMushroom, yo solamente tomé prestada la idea de su fic, y a su personaje para hacer éste shot.**

**A lo que voy, yo intentó en éste shot, explicar de alguna forma que tanto para Milo cómo para Saori. El asunto de ser padres no es sencillo… pues en su vida, ellos han tenido que experimentar cosas como el tener a su cuidado un pequeño pedacito de vida. **

**Y sí… en un futuro me imagino a una sexy Shaula de Leo… un tío Aioria muy apaneador y un Milo furioso por las cosas raras que su hermano le enseña a su hija. xD Un Mu iracundo por no saber cómo mantener la paciencia con estos dos.**

**Una vez más, repito, dedicado a mi querido amigo Danny. Y bueno espero un review un me gusta, follow, etc!**

**Saludos escorpiones.**


End file.
